<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stick Figures (and Puppy Eyes) Are Surprisingly Convincing by xxxbookaholic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606319">Stick Figures (and Puppy Eyes) Are Surprisingly Convincing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic'>xxxbookaholic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Tangled AU, flynn kokichi, kingdom au, rapunzel shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,729</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know exactly who you are, emo hat,” Kokichi pointed at the black cap sitting on the stranger’s head, “for I’ve come far and wide to assassinate you! But, never mind that. It’s in the past now! Put the pan aside and let’s talk like civil human beings!”<br/>  “What?” The man asked. His momentary intimidation was gone, being replaced by furrowed eyebrows and a tiny frown.<br/>  “Let me start: hi! The name’s Kokichi Ouma, supreme leader.” He tried for his best smirk, “how are you doing today? Besides the bad hair day, that is.”</p><p>or:</p><p>   Kokichi gets knocked out by a pan a total of two times and wonders if somebody canceled hairdressers without his knowledge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stick Figures (and Puppy Eyes) Are Surprisingly Convincing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   When Kokichi woke up, it wasn’t like he was expecting fifty jewels and a castle all to himself. Life didn’t hand out pleasures so cheaply, and besides, the last thing he remembered was climbing up a tower and getting hit in the head with a blunt object.</p><p>   But, on the other hand, he wasn’t expecting to be tied to a chair with what looked like honest to god hair, so apparently life was just full of surprises.</p><p>   He followed the trail of dark blue hair around the tower. It seemingly never ended, just kept going and going. <em>Maybe it’s just a rope with a weird texture.</em></p><p>   “Struggling,” a voice, quiet and frantic, called. He couldn’t see the source of the noise, but it sounded like it was close. “Struggling is pointless!”</p><p>   “Wow! The guards have finally come to take me as their prisoner! What will you do to me now? Make me a slave? Execute me? Cut off my head?” He listed off all the possibilities. Maybe if he bluffed long enough he’d be able to make an escape plan.</p><p>   “What? No,” the voice trailed off. There was a slam and then a person fell to the floor from a banister. <em>So it is hair, </em>Kokichi thought incredulously, eyeing the stranger. He was tall and had dark eyelashes that reminded him of his brother, Rantaro. “I know why you’re here,” the man continued, “and I’m not afraid of you!”</p><p>   Kokichi blinked a few times. <em>What the hell? </em>“Oh, but you should be!” He laughed instead of voicing his confusion, all the while trying to shove his heel into the ground and push himself away.</p><p>   “Why?” The man asked, getting a little bit closer. “Who are you and how did you find me?” When he was fully out of the shadows, Kokichi noticed yet another thing that made him want to bolt in the opposite direction: he was holding a frying pan. Was that the thing that had hit him earlier?</p><p>   He giggled, “that’s for me to know and for you to find out!” If he went along with it, maybe the guy would keep the pan to himself.</p><p>   “<em>Who are you</em>,” he repeated, “<em>and how did you find me?</em>”</p><p>   “I know exactly who you are, emo hat,” Kokichi pointed at the black cap sitting on the stranger’s head, “for I’ve come far and wide to assassinate you! But, never mind that. It’s in the past now! Put the pan aside and let’s talk like civil human beings!”</p><p>   “What?” The man asked. His momentary intimidation was gone, being replaced by furrowed eyebrows and a tiny frown.</p><p>   “Let me start: hi! The name’s Kokichi Ouma, supreme leader.” He tried for his best smirk, “how are you doing today? Besides the bad hair day, that is.”</p><p>   The man’s eyebrows only dipped further. He stumbled backwards a bit, lowering the pan. If Kokichi were to pull out a dictionary right at that moment and search up the word ‘confusion’, he was pretty sure a photo of this stranger would replace the definition.</p><p>   After a moment of stuttering, the man huffed and raised the pan to Kokichi’s chin. “Who else knows my location, <em>Kokichi Ouma</em>?” He paused, and then asked, “also, what the hell is a supreme leader?”</p><p>   “Alright, emo,” Kokichi began.</p><p>   “I’m not emo. My name is Shuichi Saihara.”</p><p>   “Goth,” he mended, “here’s the deal. I was running from the guards after stealing a crown! My top-secret evil organization and I got separated, but I know that no matter what happens, I have to carry on,” he leaned back as far as he could, just to sell the dramatics. “But then, just as I was about to give up hope, I found <em>your</em> tower! I used the last of my dying strength to climb up, but that’s when I noticed whose tower it was!</p><p>   “Life handed me luck. It was the world-wide emo hat’s home! I could accomplish my goal of assassinating you without even having to try! But then; horror. <em>You</em> fought back and hit me with a pan! So now I’m here, all alone and in danger. Oh, DICE, help me!” He cried. Shuichi looked more and more incredulous with every word.</p><p>   Shuichi opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Kokichi’s breath stopped. He fidgeted around, trying to see through all of the hair and darkness, but alas, his bag was lost on him. “Hold on, where did you put my satchel?” He asked, a little more frantically than he probably should be. He hadn’t been lying; that crown was supposed to give him and DICE money for months. Without it, they might as well be dead already.</p><p>   “I’ve hidden it,” Shuichi said. He sounded like he was trying to be on top of things but it didn’t work out. His voice broke at the end and his eyes fell to his shoes. “Somewhere where you will never find it.”</p><p>   Kokichi tilted his head, eyes drifting to the mirror. “It’s in that pot, isn’t it?”</p><p>   All he got for an answer was a knock against the head.</p><p>➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶➴➵➶</p><p>   Kokichi sat up straight the moment he felt a hand on his shoulder. By instinct, he shoved it away.</p><p>   “Now it’s hidden where you’ll never find it,” Shuichi declared, pan lowered to his side but still way too close for comfort.</p><p>   “Oh, goodie!” He smiled, “I’ve always loved a mystery.”</p><p>   Shuichi brought the pan back up to his neck once more. “So, what do you want with my hair? To cut it?”</p><p>   “Yep!” <em>Huh?</em></p><p>   “To sell it?”</p><p>   “You know it!” <em>Definitely not.</em></p><p>   Shuichi grimaced. “Are you lying?”</p><p>   Kokichi gasped. “How could you? You’re so mean, comparing me to a liar. I hate liars! Liar, liar, pants on fire!”</p><p>   “Do you not want my hair?” Shuichi asked, bringing his spare hand up to tug his emo hat down over his eyes.</p><p>   “What do you mean? I just said I did!” <em>All I want to do with your hair is get out of it. Literally.</em></p><p>   “Are you sure?”</p><p>   “Sure about what?”</p><p>   “That you want my hair.”</p><p>   Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows, mentally preparing himself to bring out the big guns. The screaming. “I don’t want your hair. I just said I didn’t! Why would I want it! Gross?”</p><p>   “And now you’re telling the truth?”</p><p>   “I don’t know, you tell me.”</p><p>   Apparently, Shuichi took that as a yes, because he muttered, “huh.” He said a few more things under his breath, as if he was having a conversation with himself (this guy is crazy) and then he smiled. “Okay! I’m prepared to offer you a deal!”</p><p>   “Supreme leaders don’t make deals,” Kokichi growled, but the man just ignored him, tugging on his hair. The chair spun and flipped, knocking him to the ground and forcing him to follow Shuichi with just his eyes. “Ouch.”</p><p>   Shuichi tugged away a curtain, revealing a giant painting. In terms of skill level, it wasn’t great: mostly stick figures and bland colors. But still, the intent was clear. It showed someone that looked like Shuichi sitting on a tree and staring at a sky lit with bright lanterns. “Do you know what these are?”</p><p>   “Nope! The lanterns they do for the prince? I mean, what? Did I say that? I have no idea what those are.”</p><p>   “But you just said – “</p><p>   “Huh? Said what? I haven’t said anything,” Kokichi said innocently.</p><p>   Shuichi stared at him for a few more seconds and then shook his head, pointing a finger towards the painted sky. “Yes, the lanterns. Well, tomorrow, on my birthday, they will light the night sky with these lanterns. You,” he pointed the pan at Kokichi, “will act as my guide! Take me to these lanterns and return me home safely. Then, and only then, will I give you your crown back.” Then, he whispered, “please.”</p><p>   It was almost ironic: he kept switching back and forth between dominant and submissive, like a wild card, and he acted like Kokichi was the confusing one.</p><p>   “Yeah!” Kokichi flipped the chair over so he could be more comfortable, “no. Me and the kingdom aren’t exactly besties at the moment. So, unfortunately, I won’t be taking you anywhere. Better luck next time!”</p><p>   “Please!” Shuichi repeated, tugging the hat even farther over his face (was that even possible?). “Something brought you here, I just know it! Fate, destiny…”</p><p>   “A stolen antique?”</p><p>   “Whatever you want to call it,” he smiled nervously, his fingers twitching, just slightly. “I’ve made the decision to trust you.”</p><p>   Kokichi grinned. “A horrible decision, really. Wow, Saihara-chan, you must be really dumb!”</p><p>   “But trust <em>me</em> when I tell you this,” Shuichi grabbed the chair and pulled it towards him. “You can tear down this tower brick by brick, but no matter what, without my help, you will <em>never</em> find your crown. I’ve memorized every nook and cranny of this place. I know my way around.”</p><p>   Kokichi sighed exasperatedly. Unfortunately, he was making a good point. Plus, his puppy eyes really weren’t helping. “Let me get this straight – “ <em>(or not)</em>, “ – I take you to see the lanterns, bring you home safely, and then you’ll give me my crown?”</p><p>   “Um,” Shuichi stammered, “yes. I promise.”</p><p>   “Anyone can say they promise! It doesn’t mean anything.”</p><p>   “When I promise things, I never break those promises,” Shuichi swore. He let go of the chair and tugged at the hem of his pinstripe jacket instead. “Please? It won’t be that much trouble.”</p><p>   Kokichi tried his best to summon up crocodile tears, “you’re so mean! Threatening me like this! How could you, Saihara-chan, you’re so horrible!”</p><p>   Shuichi seemed to buy the trick at first, floundering around as if he wasn’t sure what to do about the situation, and then he stopped, raising a brow. “Those are fake tears.”</p><p>   The tears disappeared immediately. “Oops, you’ve got me, detective!”</p><p>   They stared at each other for a moment, but eventually, one of them had to break. (Shuichi wasn’t really looking him in the eye, more like the eyebrow, but it was close enough to give him goosebumps.) “Fine, fine! I’ll help!”</p><p>   Shuichi grinned, immediately going to untie the hair (thank god). “Thank you, thank you! I promise you won’t regret it! And you’ll get the crown right after.”</p><p>   “I wouldn’t doubt Saihara-chan for a second,” Kokichi lied, bringing his finger up to his lips as best he can.</p><p>   <em>What had he gotten himself into?</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed, despite how short it is!<br/>This was another one of my fics originally written for school. The prompt was to make an anime x disney crossover. I was originally going to write Kaede x Rantaro but I wasn't really sure how to put Rantaro into Flynn's shoes so this became Oumasai instead, lol. <br/>If you want to keep up to date with my work, make sure to check out my tumblr (xxxbookaholic). I mostly post A3! with a side dish of Danganronpa.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>